warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Satellites
Satellites: A HawkStrike Story Based off of Beyoncé’s song “Satellites” Note: Because Hawkheart died in the previous story, this story is made up of flashbacks, so that there's no confusion about time or story order. ''''Satellites, flashing by... Novastrike rushed past Hawkheart to catch up with her patrol. She glanced at him on her way past, just barely meeting his gaze. ''It's a beautiful state we're in But how can we love in isolation? Hawkheart gazed longingly at Novastrike as Iceflame and Snowfall practically dragged him away. Novastrike started in his direction, but Solarspark and Cloudshine hauled her off into the forest, making her and Hawkheart even more sequestered. Think how happy we can be, when we just try… '' Novastrike pressed her flank against Hawkheart’s as they laughed together. Hawkheart’s ice blue eyes sparkled with a brightness that only came when Novastrike was around. ''When nothing like we seem Passionate words are never spoken… Hawkheart hissed furiously at Novastrike. “Jerk, just leave me alone!” he growled. Novastrike snarled. “You’re the jerk, moron! You heartless badger!” she retorted, bristling. You don't know how I bleed When I leave your side… Novastrike laid on her side, fighting for breath. Her flanks were scarred and bleeding horribly. She blinked blood out her eye and stared at Hawkheart, who was completely distracted by Fireflower giving orders. If only he was with her… In your eyes, love's alive… Hawkheart gazed at Novastrike, his long fur brushing hers. Novastrike blushed as she let out a steady, affectionate purr. Hawkheart touched noses with hers briefly before padding away, leaving her alone to watch him go. You've come untied 'Cause we're flashing by… Novastrike zipped past Hawkheart, who was pretty much flying in the opposite direction. Like satellites… Satellites… Take all the rules away, How can we live if we don't change? Hawkheart huffed and turned pointedly away from Novastrike. She snorted as if she wasn’t impressed, and she stalked away. We're always on display… Novastrike sat beside Hawkheart peacefully at the Gathering. She listened to the leaders attentively while Hawkheart paid attention to Nightstar more than others. Suddenly, Rushingrapids, a cat of the enemy clan JerkClan, jumped to her feet. “Hawkheart and Novastrike!” she yelped. “Are together! OMS!” Novastrike hissed in a frustrated a tone and separated herself from Hawkheart reluctantly, meanwhile the tom was glaring at Rushingrapids for daring to testify. Let's run and hide… Hawkheart led Novastrike deep into the forest, panting heavily. “We’re almost there,” he meowed, continuing to pad through the wood, determined to get away from all the judgmental cats that hated on their loving yet restricted and forbidden relationship. In our eyes, love's alive… Novastrike chuckled lightly as Hawkheart pushed his nose into her muzzle. Her fiery amber eyes met his ice blue ones. They enjoyed their moment together, gazing affectionately into each other’s eyes. We've come untied, 'Cause we're flashing by… Hawkheart got incredibly irritated as he was forced to run past Novastrike again without getting a chance to say “Hello,” Like satellites… Satellites… If we don't communicate, We'll exist in our own space… Separated from Hawkheart too long, Novastrike had completely divided herself from the rest of the clan. Hawkheart did the same. We have all the love we need. While we're apart I cannot breathe… Hawkheart felt he couldn’t live without Novastrike, and she felt the same. They were gasping for breath, crying out for one another. Satellites… Flashing by… The misery the two cats felt when they were apart came back. Hawkheart reached out for Novastrike, but Swiftfoot and Ashpelt pulled him away to play Flag Pawball. Novastrike yearningly, so desirously reached for him as she tried to drift closer, but was pulled away by Clawheart and Darkclaw. “Hawkheart…” she murmured, letting a tear escape her eye. Hawkheart turned his head and just barely caught a glimpse of the ginger tabby. “Novastrike…” he whispered painfully. Satellites…